


Accompaniment

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This thing open to the public?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accompaniment

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #398 "award"

“Hey, Gibbs?” said Abby. “If we don’t have, you know, a really important case going, I’m going to take next Wednesday afternoon off, okay?”

“For what?” he asked.

“There’s this forensics thing, at one of the hotels downtown. Kind of a conference, sort of, but they’re giving me an award, for my forensic work, and I want to be there.”

“This thing open to the public?” Gibbs asked.

Abby frowned. “They probably have security, Gibbs.”

“Or do we have to sign up?” he continued.

“What?”

“We’re coming with you, Abs,” said Tony, and she grinned.

“You guys are the best!”

THE END


End file.
